


Lydia Martin's #1

by you_make_me_wander



Series: Stydia one-shots [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 09:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5535170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/you_make_me_wander/pseuds/you_make_me_wander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles finds out that he's #1 on Lydia's speed dial.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lydia Martin's #1

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by an anon on tumblr. I hope they get to read this :) Happy holidays

“Where the hell is my…?” Stiles mumbles, lifting book after book from the mattress and then dropping them back down unceremoniously, some of his and Lydia’s notebooks as well so he can look underneath them to no avail. “Lyds, have you seen my phone?”

Lydia looks briefly over her shoulder at Stiles from where she is sitting at his desk, one of her fingers marking the sentence she was reading before he interrupted her, his voice disrupting her focus on her research on banshee lore. “What?”

“My phone, I can’t find it,” he murmurs, making his bed more of a disarray than it already was. “I can’t remember where I put it.”

Lydia has to admit that she didn’t like the mess his room was at first - when they started hanging out more halfway through senior year, having nightly _research dates_ as she likes to call them - because Stiles tends to scatter his belongings everywhere when he’s working. Now she has learned that he has a method to it, and even though it’s not the tidiest one, it’s what works for his ADHD and that brilliant mind of his.

Lydia has grown to love it and respect it, more so when Stiles noticed her initial discomfort and started giving her his desk, where he won’t put his things whenever she’s coming over (which, in truth, is every day) so that Lydia can do as she pleases and be comfortable around him.

The strawberry blonde rolls her eyes at him playfully. “Only you…” she murmurs amused, reaching for her phone with her free hand. “Wait a sec. I’ll give you a call.”

Lydia returns to her reading all the while typing on her phone distractedly, knowing by heart the movement that her finger has to make to call Stiles’ number, and Lydia only realizes that Stiles is gawking when his phone rings and rings and rings and keeps ringing, and Lydia doesn’t hear any movement from his part to try and find it.

She turns around on her seat completely to face him. “Stiles?”

He’s just staring at her with a stunned expression on his face, unmoving, and Lydia can only return his stare, confused as to why he’s still.

“You… You called me…”

“Yeah, I said I was going to,” she replies nonchalantly, not understanding his reaction.

“But you didn’t dial my number.”

“What are you talking about?” she asks, still confused. “Of course I did.”

“No,” he insists, heart stammering in his chest as he tries his best not to laugh at how effortlessly Lydia did it and how she is not, apparently, aware of that fact. “You didn’t dial my number and you didn’t look through your phonebook for it either. You just pressed two keys.”

Lydia blushes at being caught red-handed. She didn’t really realize she’d done it (although she does it all the time, so maybe that’s why she doesn’t even need to pay attention to what she’s doing to call him now), but she wasn’t expecting Stiles to notice it either. “I- I did not…”

Stiles gets up from the bed and scampers to her side before Lydia can even acknowledge he even moved. “You did.” He snatches her phone away before she can, and Lydia reaches out to try and take it away from him, resulting in Stiles running away from her around the bedroom and Lydia chasing after him not too far behind, childishly trying to catch up with him.

Of course, it ends with Stiles cornered and Lydia on her tiptoes, grabbing at his shirt and laughing. “Give it back.”

“Nah-ah,” he murmurs, holding her phone high and experimentally trying her speed dial. He’s surprised not only to find out that he’s right on the first try, but that he’s actually the first on her speed dial list. “Oh.”

“Stiles-”

“You were so quick in calling me, I figured I had to be on speed dial. But Number 1, Lyds?” he chuckles. “Wow! Just… Wow.”

“You’re an idiot.”

“I’m your #1 idiot, apparently,” he grins, handing Lydia her phone back. “Why am I Number 1 on your speed dial, anyway?”

Lydia puts her phone away, trying to recompose while blushing furiously, very un-Lydia-like. “Dead bodies.”

“Dead bodies?” he asks, incredulous.

“I keep finding dead bodies. You told me once to call you first when I find them, so…”

“Oh, just because of that then?” he teases.

Lydia rolls her eyes but gives in to a smile. “Obviously.”

Stiles winks in response. “You keep telling yourself that.”

Lydia turns around and away from him just so that Stiles doesn’t see her blush any further. He lets her get back to her research, and Lydia delves in it assuming that Stiles will drop the subject for the time being.

(Wishful thinking, of course.)

A few minutes pass them by, Lydia reading the bestiary and Stiles taking some notes back on the bed again, or so she thinks. Their shared silence is disrupted by the sound of her phone beeping with a message. Checking it, she finds out that Stiles sent her a picture.

He can practically see the roll of her eyes even though she’s facing away. “Really?” she asks, waving her phone at him.

When she turns to face him, Stiles is still holding the post it note with “#1” written on it that he had on the selfie he just sent Lydia, the same stupid (endearing, whatever) grin on his face that he has on the picture. “Yes, really. You can use that as my contact pic from now on,” he teases with a little nod of his head.

Lydia really wants to pretend that she doesn’t care but she can’t, a chuckle escaping her. “It’s not a big deal, Stiles.”

“If I’m your #1, it is.”

“Are you gonna tell Scott about it?” she mocks.

“Absolutely! This is awesome. Unheard of, even.”

The banshee rolls her eyes again, laughing. “You’re not gonna let this go, are you?” she asks, tilting her head.

“I doubt it,” he replies honestly. “I’m gonna be the best Number 1 you’ve ever had, you’ll see,” he muses cheekily.

“It really isn’t that big of a deal, Stiles. You’re my best friend, you’re the one I talk to the most. Doesn’t it make sense that you’re on speed dial?”

“Pfft, lets go with that.” He waves a hand at her dismissively, playfully, and Lydia’s cheeks only turn pinker. “I’m Lydia Martin’s #1 on speed dial. This is the best thing ever,” he chuckles. “Might as well set up the wedding already,” he says jokingly.

He was not expecting her answer, not at all, and she says it so effortlessly that his heart skips a beat. “Don’t get ahead of yourself. We should date first.”

It’s the quietest he’s been all afternoon.

Lydia grins at his reaction.

Stiles stays still for a moment, completely stunned. “Is that uh…” He rubs the back of his neck out of nervousness, but gives in to a smile when he holds her stare and it seems genuine. “Is that your way of asking me out? Because if so, I never thought that Lydia Martin was ever bad at that. That was terrible, Lyds,” he chuckles.

She laughs along, a little nervous too. “There are a lot of things I’m good at, don’t worry.”

Lydia gives him a small smile, almost shy, that he returns gladly. “I’d never doubt it.”

Only after a few moments they go back to their research, their eyes studying the other for they don’t need many words between as it’s been common by now. It’s how they _speak,_ how they’ve learned to communicate without making a sound.

Lydia is not sure how long passes them by until Stiles speaks again, but when he does she has already moved to the bed to read there, splayed across his mattress rolled on her stomach beside him just because she can, just being closer to him making her happier.

He doesn’t have it in him to complain.

To tease, however, he does. “You know, you need to call me again. I ended up not finding my phone.” Lydia lifts her gaze from the book she’s reading to meet his eyes, trying to decide if she should just stare at him in feigned annoyance or roll her eyes and return to her reading just to provoke him. Before she does either, he continues. “You know, just press _1_ …”

She throws a pillow at his face before he can finish, laughing entertained at his frown but Stiles doesn’t mind. For one, she’s happy and with him, and the fact that she does press 1 while he’s watching just so she can tease him makes Stiles smile warmly and getting a grin from her in return. He does find his phone, of course, and things get better when Lydia leaves for the night and says goodbye with a kiss on his cheek that lasts longer than it probably had to, and an advice for Stiles to check his messages tonight.

She does not disappoint.

**Lydia: Pick me up tomorrow at 7pm. Don’t you dare be late for our first date, Stilinski!**

He barely has time to grin before another message comes through.

**Lydia: And I better be your #1 too. See you tomorrow xx**

She always was.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think :)


End file.
